MININO
by mikoblue
Summary: Lucy se ha ausentado todo un día causando su Natsu se deprima y comience a pensar que ella ya no lo quiere y ver que otros hombres la encuentran atractiva no le ayuda mucho, por lo que ha tomado la decisión de marcar su territorio como solo un cariñoso minino puede hacerlo.


Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-MININO-

Natsu se sentía extraño, aburrido, sus deseos de divertirse dándole su merecido al debilucho de Gray se había esfumado junto con cualquier rastro de su Lucy… ¡porque era su Lucy! ¡Y cualquiera que dijera lo contrario merecía una paliza! y era su Lucy que había desaparecido y que lo tenia deprimido.

Volteó a su alrededor y ahí estaban todos Erza enamorada de su pastel de fresa, el idiota de hielo tratando de zafarse del abraso de Juvia, Mirajane sonriendo maliciosamente mientras veía al otro idiota solo que este de hierro que parecía tener una pelea con Levy por que esta se había ido a la librería sin avisarle, también estaba Max escondido en un rincón mientras jugaba con la escoba, claro ahí estaban todos menos su linda Lucy, suspiró sintiéndose aun más decaído hasta que se encontró con una escena bastante peculiar que llamó su atención.

— ¡Quítate gato tonto!— reprendió una chillona voz felina.

—Pero Charlie~ quiero que todos lo sepan que me gustassss~— ronroneo el pequeño excedril mientras se frotaba contra la blanca felina que pese a sus palabras se ruborizaba ante aquel gesto. —y así nadie se te acercará.

— Gato tonto— murmuró mientras correspondía la extraña muestra de amor del pequeño Happy.

Por su parte Natsu se quedó mirando aquella peculiar escena con mucho interés ¡Ah!, así es como se demuestra! Pensó sintiendo que había hecho un gran descubrimiento.

Cuando la tarde llegó a Magnolia y su ánimo estaba por el suelo, Natsu decidió que era momento de partir ¿Dónde había ido Lucy? ¿Debería haberla buscado? No, había hecho lo que Lucy le había pedido eso según Mirajane que dijo que la maga estelar le había dicho que la esperara en el gremio y que ella llegaría después, pero eso no ocurrió y ahora Natsu se comenzaba a preocupar ¿Y si algo le pasó?, se preguntó preocupado, ¿Y si un idiota se había enamorado de ella y la había raptado? ¿Y si ella decidía que ya no lo quería? ¡Maldición porque todo tenía que ser tan difícil!

—Esa chica es hermosa ¿Crees que tenga novio?— preguntó curioso un muchacho que caminaba junto a un distraído Natsu.

—Nos está saludando— dijo el acompañante del primero —a mí me gustan más las castañas que las rubias— ¿Rubias? Se preguntó Natsu —pero esta… mira como se mueven cuando corre.

Y entonces Natsu levantó la mirada encontrándose con una preciosa imagen de su Lucy corriendo despreocupadamente a su encuentro, giró la cabeza y vio las lascivas miradas de los dos idiotas a su lado, morirán se dijo el pelirosa antes de…

— ¡Es mi novia! ¡Idiotas!— gritó el Dragon Slayer de fuego usando su desmedida fuerza para lanzar a los dos incautos y desafortunados tipos al rio — ¡Dejen de ver lo que no es suyo! ¡Malditos pervertidos!

— ¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué pasó?! — preguntó angustiada la Heartfilia al llegar junto a él, y Natsu no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en las palabras de su felino amigo "y así nadie se te acercará"

—Lucy~— ronroneo repentinamente sonrojando a la rubia —Me gustassss~

— ¡¿Q-que-e… estas ha-hacien-do?!— tartamudeo al sentir como Natsu se frotaba contra su cuerpo de una forma demasiado sugerente y como sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse bajo su blusa haciéndola estremecer.

—Quiero que todos sepan que eres mía— respondió con una voz que Lucy no reconoció pero que extrañamente le complacía.

—P-pero —suspiró cuando él se acerco a su cuello —n-nos est-an… —intentó continuar sin éxito, aunque Natsu se percató de las miradas, no la de los pequeños niños que parecían curiosos y deseosos de saber que pasaba, no de las horrorizadas miradas de las mujeres mayores o de las penetrantes de las jovencitas que parecían deseosas de intercambiar lugar con la rubia, no aquello no le molestaba a Natsu, lo que realmente lo enfurecía eran los libidinosos ojos masculinos que se enfocaban en el escultural cuerpo de su Lucy.

— ¡Dejen de mirar, pervertidos!— gruño el Dragon Slayer antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y correr a un lugar mucho más privado, la casa de Lucy. Por su parte ella se dijo que Natsu era el más pervertido.

Lucy se sentía agitada, sentía su cuerpo arder y no precisamente por la vergüenza que había pasado si no por la desconocida actitud de Natsu con quien ya llevaba casi un año de hermosa relación, él parecía otro muy distinto a aquel chico con sonrisa inocente y que ahora se movía de forma extraña casi como un felino que la arrinconaba contra la cama.

—Aquí nadie nos puede ver Lucy~— ronroneo feliz mientras se colocaba sobre ella.

—Te estas comportando raro— le acusó antes de perderse por completo en aquella oscura mirada.

—Quiero que todos sepan que eres mi Lucy— dijo firmemente antes de deslizar su lengua por el suave cuello de ella hasta llegar a su oreja obteniendo un gemido como recompensa.

— ¿Es que eres un gato?— preguntó entrecortadamente sin poder normalizar su respiración.

— ¿Gato?— inquirió curioso mientras sus ojos adquirían un malicioso y pícaro brillo que no pasó inadvertido para Lucy. — ¿Parezco un gato, Lucy?

—Pues si— se a sinceró aturdida por aquel naciente calor en su cuerpo ¿O era el calor que le transmitía el cuerpo de Natsu? Daba igual aquello era placentero.

—Te amo, Lucy— confesó y Lucy pudo ver un leve rubor pese a que aquella frase era tan común entre ellos. —y quiero que todos sepan que eres mi novia.

—También yo te amo Natsu— correspondió causando una gran felicidad en él que se abalanzó sobre su cuello besándolo apasionadamente.

— No me gusta que otros piensen que estás sola. — dijo molesto.

— ¿Estabas celoso?— preguntó incrédula pero con una creciente satisfacción e ignorando la pequeña marca que él le había dejado como advertencia a cualquier idiota que se atreviera a acercarse a ella.

— ¡Aye!— respondió Natsu antes de frotarse aun más al cuerpo de su amada dando pequeñas y deliciosas lamidas, sin embargo aquella poco romántica pero divertida respuesta hiso reír a Lucy sorprendiendo a Natsu que se preguntó si algo había hecho mal.

—Ven acá mi pequeño minino — dijo seductoramente atrayendo al mago a su lado — Te quiero y soy solo tuya— volvió a confesar sin que sus palabras perdieran significado mientras jugaba con el rosado cabello de su novio que le correspondía con tiernas carias.

Lucy suspiró pensando en que después de disfrutar de aquel momento tan íntimo le daría a probar a Natsu el pastel de chocolate con fresas que había preparado para él y que era el motivo por el cual no se habían visto durante el día, por ahora simplemente se dejaría querer por su celoso minino y como ella también era celosa pensaba que una marca en el cuello de él advertiría a cualquier mujer que osara acercarse a él que Natsu Dragneel era propiedad de Lucy Heartfilia.

::::::::::::::::::::::

_Bueno espero que esta historia fuera de su agrado, después de que hace dos semanas quedara como una perv… picara decidí que era momento de escribir cosas tiernas y con mucha miel en compañía de mi osito barrigón y dejar de escribir cosas picaras (a ver cuánto dura mi buena voluntad) pero antes de eso y como esta historia ya estaba lista por que de hecho la escribí junto con un capitulo de otra historia NaLu que escribo (si notan un parecido, ya sabrán porque) donde Natsu se comportaba como un minino y como mi gatito estaba ronroneando y restregándose en todos los muebles de mi habitación (marcando su territorio, de ahí la idea) creí que era una señal que debía poner la idea como historia aparte además de que le añadí un poco de miel y pues aquí esta espero que fuera de su agrado, disculpen los errores de escritura. _

_Por cierto mi gatito se llama "pintín" (se ve que soy bien creativa al ponerle a un gato pinto "pintin" ¿Verdad?) es un facilote que le gusta que le rasque la pansa y las orejas._


End file.
